plasticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plastics All Star Battle Season 5
Plastics All Star Battle Season 5 Plastic All Star Battle Season 5 is the Fifth season of the Plastic All Star Battle Series featuring 24 Plastics All Stars, 13 Veterans and 11 Newbies, all placed into 12 Rivals. The season was filmed in San Francisco. Contestants Under everyone's name you can see either "Applying Member, Plastic, or Alumni" These are the players statuses at the time of the game and can be changed as the series progresses. Elimation History Legend * The contestant and their rival both won the Team's Challenge, but lost the Captain's Challenge. * The contestant won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. * The contestant lost both challenges, but their rival won the Captain's Challenge, thus becoming safe for the episode. * The contestant won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. * The contestant lost the Captain's Challenge and won the Team's Challenge, whereas their rival won both the challenges, thus becoming safe for the episode. * The contestant won the Individual Challenge, and is immune from the vote this episode. * The contestant lost the Team's Challenge, Captains Challenge and the Individual Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. ---- * This contestant won safety for the episode by winning a competition, a duel, or being picked/voted by the other player(s). * The contestant was in a pre-duel challenge, and/or had an alternate nomination ceremony, but was determined safe. * The contestant was voted into the duel and won. * The contestant was voted into the duel and lost. * The contestant was eliminated by placing last in a Duel everyone competed in. * The contestant was eliminated by being voted out of the competition. ---- * The contestant was up for elimination, and quit the competition. * The contestant won safety for the week, but quit the competition. * The contestant was medically evacuated from the game. * The contestant was disqualified from the competition. ---- * The contestant won the competition. Notes * : IDannielle revealed that this season's twist was "Rivals." Each contestant would be paired up with a rival, and would HAVE to work with them throughout the game (until merge, but the contestants were not aware of this.) * : Saft and Sandy finished first as a duo in the right to stay competition therefore being safe for the entire episode; but they were not placed on a team. * : Erich and Lou came last place as a duo in the right to stay competition. Due to the fact that Lou left first she received 24th, and Erich received 23rd. * : The first duel was Bx vs. McKenzie, and McKenzie won. Sandy decided to quit for Bx, allowing Bx to return and to become Saftron's partner. McKenzie receives a golden key and is safe from the duel, until she can get another partner. * : The next duel was Bubbly vs. Rob. Rob lost the duel and Bubbly fell down a flight of stairs and was Medically Evacuated from the game. McKenzie is safe this week because the Cyan team won the Team Challenge. She still does not have a partner because of this. * On Episode 4, Aj & Simply volunteered for Blondie & Katie in the duel. Aj & Simply faced off, and Aj won. * : On Episode 5, Aj bought a team swap which lead him to swapping with Mckenzie. Mckenzie then became partners with YBF giving Aj a Golden Key. * On Episode 5, Aj, yet again, volunteered to take Katherine's spot in the duel against Brave. Aj and Brave faced off in the duel, and Aj won, yet again. * On Episode 6, The rivals twist ended, and the game was played as teams. There was also no team challenge this episode, so it became a double elimination. It ended up becoming a triple elimination due to Mckenzie being DQ'ed for missing 3 consecutive episodes. * On Episode 7, In the captains competition, there was a twist where the last place loser would automatically be in the duel. Bailey & YBF were the LPL's, but because the black team won the team challenge this episode, YBF became safe. * On Episode 8, IDannielle revealed that 2 players would win an individual's challenge. Marie and Mybash won, and became safe. There was no team challenge this episode, so everyone had to vote 2 players into the duel. * On Episode 8, Ultra & Alaska were originally voted into the duel but Alaska quit, because of that quit everyone remaining had to vote another person into the duel to face off against Ultra. Katherine received the most votes, and faced off against Ultra. * On Episode 9, IDannielle revealed that she enjoyed the twist last week, therefore the game merged and everyone playing on their own. * On Episode 9, Pandoras Box was opened, and everyone had to vote one person into the duel. That person would then pick who they wanted to face off against in the duel. Saft received the most votes, and chose Bx to go into the duel with him. * On Episode 10, Ybf was disqualified for missing 3 consecutive episodes. * On Episode 13, Vanilla had the chance to choose someone to be safe from the vote, and she chose Stary. * On the Finale, IDannielle revealed that the past eliminated contestants will vote out one of the finalists. Katherine received the most votes and was eliminated.